


Give Me A Try

by jpo2107



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alcohol, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jpo2107/pseuds/jpo2107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally 98% filth.</p><p>Any mistakes/errors are mine, thanks to @somesketchyshit for looking over this while I wrote it and listening to my endless bitching during writer's block <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me A Try

Exhaustion was setting into Tim’s body, as he stretched out his long legs in front of him under the table. It was late, Moxxi’s bar was practically empty, save for a Claptrap server unit wheeling around. Moxxi herself had disappeared into the back a few hours ago. The quiet hum of the lights lull Tim into a sleepy state of contentment as he slowly brings his bottle of beer back to his lips periodically. He reminds himself that he should get off his ass and head back home before he falls asleep at the table, but somehow can’t bring himself to get up from the chair. 

A large shadow suddenly loomed over Tim’s table. He quickly looks over his shoulder and lets out a sigh of relief. It's just Wilhelm. Holding a huge bottle of whiskey. 

“Mind if I sit?” Wilhelm asks gruffly. He pointed to the empty chair next to Tim. 

“Hmmm? Oh, s-sure.” Tim replies, feeling out of sorts. He doesn’t generally spend a lot of time with Wilhelm outside of whatever missions came their way. The mercenary didn’t seem much for casual hangouts. Not unless he was getting paid for it. Wilhelm sits down, uncapping the bottle of whiskey and taking a long swig. He offers the bottle to Tim, who hesitates at first before accepting. He takes a small sip, before thrusting the bottle back at Wilhelm, coughing and sputtering. Wilhelm laughs, taking the bottle back. 

“Not much of a whiskey drinker, huh?” Wilhelm asks, still chuckling.

Tim feels his face warm up as he wipes his mouth. Wilhelm is looking at him with interest with his non-robotic eye. Tim coughs into his fist and looks away, hoping the blush forming on his cheeks isn’t too noticeable.

“N-no, I’m not really much of a drinker in general.” Tim admits. “Today was...rough though, so you know…” He gestured to his beer bottle. 

Wilhelm shrugs his shoulders. “Not really any different from any other day we’ve had. You get used to it.”

Tim sighs, peeling the label off of his beer bottle. “ I guess? I--I don’t really want to get used to it, though.”

Wilhelm narrows his eyes at Tim, before breaking out into a grin. “You’re too pure for this kind of shit, you know.”

Tim starts to balk at the comment, but at Wilhelm’s raised eyebrow he slumps his shoulders in defeat. “Yeah, I don’t know what I was thinking honestly. Well, probably about student loans.” He lets out a weak laugh before taking another swig of his beer.

“Must have been some intense student loans to do that,” Wilhelm comments, gesturing his bottle at Tim’s face. 

Tim nods, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Seemed like a good idea at the time but--” He sighs, taking another drink. “I miss my freckles.”

There’s a pause in the conversation, Wilhelm looking at Tim over the whiskey bottle tipped upwards to his lips. He swallows, side-eyes at Tim. Tim can almost feel the heat rolling off of Wilhelm’s stare.

“Freckles, huh?” Wilhelm says, quietly. “Hm.”

Tim’s cheeks are burning, from either the way Wilhelm’s looking at him or from the alcohol (or possibly a combination of the two). Tim would be lying he he hadn’t thought about Wilhelm in _that way _before, but the mercenary didn’t seem interested in men or women, only killing and being paid for it. But right now, as Tim squirms slightly in his seat, it seemed very apparent that Wilhelm was interested in something involving Tim. He gulps nervously, tearing his eyes away and focusing on his near empty beer bottle.__

__“You wanna get out of here?” Wilhelm asks suddenly. He’s so casual about it, Tim thinks that he misheard._ _

__“W-w--what?” Tim stutters, fumbling with his beer bottle._ _

__“Wilhelm points up to the ceiling, where Moxxi rents out rooms and grins._ _

__“Come on, pretty boy” Wilhelm says, his voice low. “Let me take you upstairs.” Tim stifles a groans at Wilhelm’s voice, the sound affecting him in all sorts of ways. He bites his bottom lip, his eyes darting around the bar before glancing back at Wilhelm and nodding._ _

__Without a moment’s hesitation, Wilhelm stands up and scoops Tim over his shoulder. Tim lets out a yelp, dropping his beer bottle on the ground._ _

__“Wilhelm!” He cries, kicking his feet out. “What---”_ _

__“Just hold tight.” Wilhelm says gruffly, taking the stairs two at a time, like Tim doesn’t weigh anything at all. “Almost there.”_ _

__~_ _

__Wilhelm dumps Tim onto the bed, almost knocking the wind out of the younger man. Panting, Tim looks up at him, as Wilhelm quickly undoes his straps and buttons of his shirt, pants and armour, standing in front of the bed in his tight boxer briefs._ _

__Tim bites back a moan when he sees Wilhelm’s expansive, muscular chest. He’s covered with a thick dusting of silver and black hairs and trailing off down beneath his briefs, and all Tim wants to do is reach out and rub his hands all over Wilhelm._ _

__Wilhelm grins at Tim, like he knows what’s running through his head at that exact moment, as he bends down and eases Tim’s boots off his feet. Wilhelm is surprisingly slow and gentle, at odds with his laboured breathing and heated glances at Tim sprawled out on the bed. His large hands rub upwards from Tim’s calves to his thighs before his right hand roughly palms Tim’s erection through his jeans. Tim arches up beneath Wilhelm’s touch, wanting more friction, just wanting...more._ _

__Wilhelm’s grin just seems to get larger as he quickly unbuckled Tim’s belt and pulls his pants off of him. Tim, still in a bit of a daze, pulls his shirt up over his head and flings it off to the side._ _

__Wilhelm chuckles, his hands rubbing up and down Tim’s thighs. “If I thought you were pretty before...heh, damn.”_ _

__Tim sucks in a groan as Wilhelm roughly kneads the fleshy part of Tim’s thighs, the callouses on his hands igniting a low heat in Tim’s stomach. Wilhelm quietly snickers as he inches Tim’s boxer’s down this hips and over his legs._ _

__“Nice bears,” He comments with a smile, throwing the boxers over his head. “Cute.”_ _

__Covering his face in embarrassment, Tim leans his head back into the mattress, wishing for a hole to open up and swallow him. Wilhelm gently pulls back Tim’s hands and leans in for a rough kiss, opening Tim’s mouth with his, tongue and teeth, biting down on Tim’s lower lip, pain mixing in with pleasure causing Tim to cry out, his moan getting lost in Wilhelm’s mouth._ _

__Wilhelm is a solid mass of muscle, scars, and chest hair. His body weighs heavily on top of Tim, the soft hairs on his chest rubbing Tim in a way that can only be described as _awesome _, and Tim wants more of it. Wrapping his arms around Wilhelm’s broad shoulders, he pulls him in for a deeper kiss. After a few moments, Wilhelm pulls back from Tim, smirking at the whine escaping Tim’s throat at the loss.___ _

____“Gimme a sec,” Wilhelm grumbles, reaching for his underwear and tugging down, releasing his own stiff cock from behind the fabric._ _ _ _

____Tim stares._ _ _ _

____Wilhelm is big. Like, _really _big. Tim gulps, his eyes staring at the long, thick erection and wondering how in the world this is even going to work. There’s no way this is going to work!___ _ _ _

______Wilhelm notices the change in Tim’s demeanour, the grin fading from his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Everything alright?” He asks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uhhh-hhh,” Tim stutters, still staring at Wilhelm’s crotch. “You--you are….big.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks.” Wilhelm says, palming himself with his hand, lazily stroking his cock. Tim whimpers softly at the sight, as Wilhelm’s thumb smears the beads of pre-come from the tip downwards._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I mean---uh..” Tim’s brain is not working properly, it feels like it’s shorting out on him. “I don’t know if _that _” He gestures at Wilhelm’s dick, “ is going to um...fit?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Wilhelm’s forehead furrows in confusion momentarily before something clicks into place. He leans down towards Tim, his hands gripping his hips, rubbing soothing circles on his hipbones. Without warning, Wilhelm turns Tim over and positions him on his knees, and pushes his shoulders down towards the mattress._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh, Wilhelm?” Tim says, panic setting into his voice. “What are---”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Relax.” Wilhelm grunts, his hands massaging Tim’s cheeks. “I’m not gonna do anything you don’t want me to do. Just relax.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What---what are you doing back there--ooooh--hoooh my god!” Tim cries out as he feels the slick warmness of Wilhelm’s tongue circling his hole. His erection, which had begun to flag a bit, immediately stiffens. Wilhelm blows a small puff of air into Tim before spreading his cheeks even further before starting to lick into Tim’s hole again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tim almost sobs at the sensation, his hips buckling, trying to find friction on the mattress, but Wilhelm’s hands hold him firmly in place. When Wilhelm starts alternating his tongue with flicks and swirls,the feeling of his tongue and his beard, it takes all of Tim’s energy not to come on the spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Wil---” Tim pleads, his voice cracking with need. “Please--oh gooooosh, oo-oooh gosh--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Clearly deciding to take pity on Tim, Wilhelm flips Tim on his back, grinning down at him, lips slick with his own saliva. He pushes himself on top of Tim, leaning his body weight on his left elbow, trailing his right hand down to grasp both their pricks together, moving his hips slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ahhhh-hahhaaa oh god!” Tim cries out, his hip moving in time with Wilhelm’s. Both of their cocks are slippery with pre-come, causing a delicious friction as they move against each other. Wilhelm groans deeply as he thrusts his hips onto Tim._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fuck,” He grounds out, his mouth sucking on Tim’s neck. “Every god damn day I see you in those fucking tight pants and I--” He thrusts harder onto Tim, chuckling at Tim’s choked gasp, “--swear it takes every ounce of my willpower not to fuck you where you stand, pretty boy.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tim arches his neck, allowing Wilhelm better access, and grips his hands onto Wilhelm's back, feeling the straining muscles and the sweat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Wilhelm's face hovers just above Tim’s, his eyes clouded with lust as he grinds down onto Tim, relishing the wide-eyed expression and breathless moans that push through his mouth. Tim's face is flushed pink and beads of sweat dot his forehead and neck, strands of his hair sticking to the side of his temple. His eyelashes flutter as Wilhelm’s hand works both of their cocks together in a slow and almost tortuous manner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You---you feel so good.” Tim moans, arching his back slightly under Wilhelm’s rough touches. “You're so... _b-big _and strong. I can't---I take it back, I _want _you to be inside me." He lets out another loud moan as Wilhelm roughly jerks their cocks together. "Don't stop, please!”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Releasing a guttural groan from the back his throat, Wilhelm captures Tim’s mouth into his, the kisses wet and sloppy with urgency. Tim returned the kiss with equal heat, loud moans escaping each time their lips break apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Are you gonna come for me?” Wilhelm breathes heavily into Tim’s ear, his teeth nipping on the lobe. “ I wanna hear you scream, Tim.” his hand tightens around both their cocks, jerking faster, wringing out a loud cry from Tim._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Tim nods his head frantically, gasping as the pressure of Wilhelm's hand and the weight on his body pressing down on him fanned the desire pooling in his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“S-s-so close---” Tim stutters, his hips moving erratically against Wilhelm’s, both of their stomachs a mess of sweat and pre-come. “I-I-I’m so close, Wil. Please!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Wilhelm grunts in response, twisting his wrist slightly, his hips speeding up their movement. “Come for Daddy, babe. Come _on _.” He sucks in a harsh breath, rotating his hips slightly, prompting another loud moan from Tim. The occupant in the next room bangs on the wall, a muffled “Shut the hell up!” shouted through the wall. Tim and Wilhelm don't pay any mind to the noise, only concentrating on each other. Wilhelm's hips still momentarily, and he eyes Tim hungrily, flushed and wrecked beneath him, squirming to get Wilhelm's hips moving again.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Next time,” William says, tugging hard on Tim’s hair. “ I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk for a week.” He laughs at the sound of Tim’s groan. “You’d want that, right? Want me to fuck you right onto the mattress, Tim?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Please.” Tim cries, his hips jerking upwards. He bites back another moan, the colour in his cheeks deepening. “P-please, _Daddy _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Wilhelm gives one more hard grind against Tim before stopping again. Rising slightly on his elbows, he looked down at Tim, breathing hard and flush running from his chest up to his cheekbones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You know,” Wilhelm says nonchalantly, “I don’t know if you really mean that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“W--what?” Tim asks, his eyes wide, his expression confused. “I--”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“You gotta work harder than that, pretty boy.” Wilhelm continues, his left index and middle finger moving up towards Tim’s lips, tapping him softly on his bottom lip. “Open up, babe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Tim obeys without a second thought as Wilhelm’s fingers are inserted into his mouth. He looks up at Wilhelm, waiting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Suck ‘em.” Wilhelm orders gruffly. “Do a good job.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Tim immediately sets to the task, coating Wilhelm’s fingers with his spit. He hollows out his cheeks and swirls his tongue around the digits, his own hands clutching the back of Wilhelm’s back, his nails digging into the muscular flesh. Wilhelm hisses slightly, at both the feel of Tim’s mouth around his fingers, and the scratches he’s leaving down his shoulder blades._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He pulls his fingers out from Tim’s mouth, a string of saliva still connected between his lips and Wilhelm’s fingertips. Not breaking eye contact with Tim, Wilhelm reaches underneath him and lightly circles Tim’s entrance with his slicked fingers. Tim gasps and tries to press himself onto Wilhelm’s fingers but his held in place by the weight of his body on top of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Chuckling softly, Wilhelm slowly starts to insert one of his fingers into Tim. Taking his time inching his way into the tight hole, Tim’s groans increasing in volume as he simultaneously tries to rub himself against Wilhelm and drive himself deeper onto his fingers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Nnnng--gggh!” Tim whines, his whole body feeling like one raw nerve. “Wil---!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That don’t sound like beggin’ to me.” Wilhelm remarks as the first finger is fully inserted into Tim, “Let’s try that one more time.” Curling his finger upwards, he lightly brushes against Tim’s prostate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Tim’s response is instantaneous, his legs jerking out from underneath him. His eyes, wide and pupils dilated, roll up towards the ceiling as he clenches around Wilhelm’s finger. The other finger inserted is less than gentle, but Tim doesn’t seem to mind the roughness, his breathing heavy as he squirms and whines underneath Wilhelm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Daddy’s waiting,” Wilhelm growls in Tim’s ear, his beard brushing against Tim’s jawline. His fingers firmly brush against Tim's prostate again, and Wilhelm feels his cock twitching against his hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Tim’s moans hitch higher in volume, interspersed with Wilhelm's name and a breathless “Daddy!” whenever a particularly sensitive spot is hit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The banging in the wall next door also increases in volume, the occupant clearly not enjoying the show taking place. Tim tried to hold back his moans, and almost has a handle on the noise level, but Wilhelm isn't interested in keeping Tim quiet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Removing his fingers from Tim’s hole, he once again grasp their cocks together, squeezing upwards in time with his hip movements._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Wil---!” Tim cries, his head lolling to the side helplessly, “ I can't---I'm gonna---” He swallows hard. “Pleasepleaseplease!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Desperation is a good look for Tim, Wilhelm decides, his lips red and wet, eyes dazed with longing, hickies and bite marks adorning his neck and collarbone. Wilhelm leans his face down to Tim’s pressing their lips together, his tongue opening Tim's mouth wide, as he strokes them both to completion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Tim comes first, with a loud shout, his stomach and chest splattered with his sweat and release. Wilhelm follows soon after, with a groan, muffled slightly by Tim's neck. They both lie motionless, legs entwined, breathing hard. Tim rubs soft circles on the small of Wilhelm's back, his fingertips catching slightly on bumpy scar tissue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A few moments pass before Wilhelm extracts himself from Tim, climbing out of the bed and heading into the bathroom. Tim can hear the running water and knows that he should get up too, but he is too exhausted to care. Wilhelm returns to the bedroom, a towel in hand to give to Tim. He stops short of the bed, taking in Tim’s dazed expression with a smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That was…”Tim breaks off, smiling up at Wilhelm, “pretty darn terrific.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Wilhelm grunts in response, bending over to clean up the mess on Tim’s stomach. Tim stretches out underneath his touch like a cat getting his belly rubbed, content and drowsy. Wilhelm tosses the towel onto the floor and lies down beside Tim, who immediately curls up against Wilhelm's side, his hand dragging lazily through his chest hair. Wilhelm presses a light kiss to Tim’s template, pulling the covers up over both of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Get some rest,” He murmurs into Tim’s hair. “Busy day tomorrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Tim mumbles something in response, sinking deeper into Wilhelm’s chest. Wilhelm closed his eye, breathing in deeply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sleep comes easy for both of them, for once._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated again to @antisorum and @somesketchyshit on tumblr.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
